Eragon Remembers
by theorderofthefandoms
Summary: This is a short story featuring Eragon, roughly a century after he parts with Arya. As the title suggests, he still has feelings hidden among the hustle and bustle of training new riders.


**A/N Hi, I had so much fun writing my short story about Arya I decided to do another** **one with the same theme from Eragons point of view. I hope you enjoy it and please leave tell me your opinions** **J**

The fire was crackling merrily, sending embers flying into the dark night air. In a circle around the flames sat seven young dragon riders. They were talking and laughing happily together as if they had not a care in the world. Eragon, standing a short distance away felt their happiness warm his heart. Moments like these, he thought, when you know exactly where you belong are precious. His mind wandered off in search of Saphira and found she was stretched out on a patch of grass not too far away, dozing happily. They had both had a long day of instructing the new dragon riders.

"Master Eragon," One of the riders, an elf with startlingly red hair called out. "Come and join us Master Eragon. We would love to hear one of your tales again," Eragon smiled and joined the riders on the ground. Over the past century, Eragon had plenty of opportunities to perfect his story telling skills and nowdays the young riders often asked for a tale of his younger days.

"What would you like me to tell you about?" Eragon asked the assembled circle who had all gone respectfully silent. One boy spoke up, a human whom Eragon had taken a slight disliking to because of his arrogant and cocky manner.

"Master you must have gotten all the ladies after you. Why haven´t you talked about those?" Several people laughed while others frowned. Eragon took a deep breath to calm himself down. Then he softly spoke a word. Suddenly the fire flashed brightly. Several people backed up as the flames formed themselves into the shape of a dragons head and bore down upon the boy who had asked the question. He squealed in fear and hid his face in his arms as the fiery dragon soared inches above his head and continued into the night sky, leaving a glowing trail behind it. There was an admirative whoop and gales of laughter as the sullen boy sat up again, his cheeks burning. Eragon, who had been chuckling lightly smiled kindly at the boy.

"Now, Gabriél, I think you shall do good to remember to respect your elders."

"Yes Master Eragon," he replied, barely glancing up.

"But on the other hand, I do say I must agree with you." Gabriél looked up, shocked. "The time has come for a good old story of love," Eragon said looking around the circle.

"You all know the story of how I found Saphira, do you not?" There was a general chorus of yes from the assembled listeners.

"Then you should all remember I spoke of a certain elf who bravely sacrificed her own life to send the egg to safety. Shortly after, her company was killed and she was taken a captive in Urû´baen. There she remained and was tortured for several months until I was captured and brought to the same place." Eragon paused, recalling the dark dungeons and the shade Durza. "With the help of Saphira, and my friend Murtagh, we manage to kill the shade Durza who was keeping us and rescue the elf. But she was slowly dying and our only hope to save her was to take her to the healers of the Varden. For three days we barely stopped our stride to eat or sleep, but in the end we got there in time, and she survived." Eragons heart contracted as he recalled the one detail he had not mentioned. That it was the first time he had felt the touch of Arya's mind. "That elf," he continued, "is called Arya. And she is the loveliest creature I have laid eyes on."

There was a snort from Saphira who was listening to the story through their connection. Eragon suppressed a laugh.

"I mistake myself," he said. "She is the next loveliest creature I have laid eyes on, second only to Saphira." There was some laughter and agreement from the riders as well as the happy humming from Saphira.

"She was an excellent swordfighter and beat me on several occasions." At this, the riders expressed their incredulity. Eragon smiled. "Well, as I got better, we became more evenly matched and we fought together on many occasions. We shared a bond of friendship which could not be broken, although I always wanted something more. She broke my heart on several occasions, but I was young and she was neigh but a hundred years older. As I grew older, I also grew wiser and I healed, more experienced than before. I learned to keep quiet about my feelings and we travelled all through Alagaësia together, fighting Galbatorix. We shared many thoughts and ideas and she was a great comfort to me in my times of hardships, and I to her I like to think. In the final battle she was the one who cast the deadly blow to his dragon, Shruikan. She was by my side for a long time as a fighter of great skill and a good friend." Eragon paused, lost in the old memories.

"What happened next," a young dwarf broke the silence.

"Well," Eragon said heavily. "After the war was over, we both had our duties to fulfill. I was needed here and she was greatly needed back in her kingdom of the elves. I did ask her to come with me here and I think she would have said yes if it were not for her duties which forced her to stay behind. I have not seen her since, for almost a century and still I cannot forget her." Eragon smiled sadly. "And thus ends this story of Eragon Bromson and Arya Dröttning"

 _O little one, you story of Arya is an epic one and it is one which should be sung about by the bards for hundreds of years to come. Though of course, you tell it best._

Saphira´s massive form was curled up on the ground and Eragon was leaning against her side, staring up at the stars.

 _Thank you Saphira._

 _Your story should have had a happier ending, if it was not for the way of fate._

Eragon smiled. _I don´t know about Arya and I don´t know about anyone else. But I know this, my story is far from over._


End file.
